villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Seymour Guado
Maester Seymour Guado appears as the main antagonist of Final Fantasy X. He is one of the Maesters of Yevon, which is basically a high-ranking priest. Seymour lost his mother when she fought a monster known as Sin, sacrificing herself in order to destroy it and granting the world of Spira a period of peace known as "the Calm," before Sin re-formed and started its destruction once again. He was voiced by Alex Fernandez. Biography In the game, Yuna sets off to defeat Sin, and Seymour tries to get close to her. His plan is that Yuna will use him to defeat Sin, and thus ten years later, Seymour would be reborn as the next Sin (though it is implied he really was in love with Yuna as it takes a bond of love to create the final Aeon). He reasoned that Spira was trapped in a never ending cycle of death, and the only way he could stop it would to be to kill everyone, thus easing them from their pain. When Tidus and the group first fight him, they kill him but Seymour returns as an unsent, an dead person that wasn't "sent", so he cannot be killed, but a summoner can "send" him to get rid of him. He eventually kidnaps Yuna and takes her to Bevelle where he is able to marry her, though she and her guardians escape after defeating his Natus form. Throughout the game, Seymour tries to use people's emotions and beliefs to get them to join him. One example is when he told Tidus that by defeating Sin, his father would be freed, because his father, Jecht, had taken the place of Sin ten years prior. However, he is eventually defeated inside Sin itself and Yuna is finally able to send him. He accepts his fate but warns that even after he was gone Spira's sorrow would prevail. Tidus, however, assures him that "Sin will be right behind him," and indeed, soon after his defeat, Sin is defeated for good, as well. Quotes Gallery Seymour.jpg|Seymour Guado Theme Songs & Battle Music Seymour has a number of tracks created specifically for him. His primary theme is "Seymour's Theme" which is entirely orchestral. This track is both dramatic and calm at the same time, representing his dissonant serenity. This plays when he is first introduced as a character, before he is revealed as an antagonist. His second theme, "Seymour's Ambition", plays during the first battle against him. After a dialog revealing that Seymour had murdered his father to gain political power and inherit the position of a Maester, this altered version of his theme plays as the battle music. Later on in the game, a more eerie version of his theme, "They May Pass", will play. At this point, Seymour's insanity would already be known, but he uses his political power to let the party move on. In a cut-scene where the Maesters meet together, "My Father's Murderer", an even more eerie form of his theme, will play. This is because that even the other religious leaders become aware that he had killed his own father. Near the end of the game, in the third to final battle of the entire story, his most noteworthy theme plays. This song is called "Fight with Seymour" as it is the fourth and final battle against him. Many have regarded it as among the best boss themes of Final Fantasy X. Unlike his theme song, this is more upbeat and dramatic, while incorporating both orchestral instruments and synthesizers. He takes on his final form "Seymour Omnis" which is very fitting for the battle. Omnis is Latin for "Every" (similar to Latin word "omnes" meaning "all") which refers to both the fact that in this battle he controls the strongest of all elemental black magic including Ultima, and how this character's ultimate goal is to commit omnicide, murder of absolutely everything. In his second and third battles, tracks not created specifically for him play. In the fight with "Seymour Natus", "Enemy Attack", the standard Boss theme plays. Natus is the Latin word for "Birth." This name likely represents the fact that at this point, Seymour is pronounced dead, and is an unsent being, only to reappear as a powerful enemy. In the fight with "Seymour Flux", "Challenge", the major Boss theme plays. This is often considered the most difficult fight against Seymour, and one of the most difficult fights of the entire game. The Latin word "Flux" refers to flowing, something being fluent, or continuous change/movement. This name makes sense, as Seymour is one of the most recurring and persistent villains in Final Fantasy. Navigation Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Summoners Category:Cult Leaders Category:Game Bosses Category:Usurper Category:Hybrids Category:Charismatic Category:Nihilists Category:Extravagant Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Category:Lover Stealers Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Messiah Category:Elementals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Undead Category:In Love Category:Lawful Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Spouses Category:Monster Master Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortality Seeker Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Perverts